


A Flower and a Forest

by Feraligatryg



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feraligatryg/pseuds/Feraligatryg
Summary: We meet up with pete and Patrick





	1. Chapter 1

I have fallen.... in the distance I hear my name josh.  
"Josh can you hear me! " Tyler yelled. I was struggling to say yes but I couldn't move

| **one month ago|**

"Hey pretty boy" Tyler said as he was playing with my hair as I was waking up I reached out to kiss him.  
"Hey" as I got up from the sleeping bag  
"Ready to go look for the flower of life eternity" Tyler said as he got out of the sleeping bag.  
By the time he did that I was out and looked around at the beautiful forest but what made it look more beautiful was Tyler.  Tyler his pretty face...  
"Lets hurry up picking up the tent and let's go we don't want Gerard and Frank to get there first do we." Tyler started taking the  tent apart. I took the map out and looked at it.  
"Which way now mr.dun." Tyler said with a smile.  
"Uh... This way to the east." I said as I pointed at the way.


	2. another rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet up with pete and Patrick

As we head east we ran in to Pete and Patrick.  
"What are you guy doing out here in the forest" Pete said. I think there here for the flower but they already eternal life so what are they doing here.  
"What are you doing here" Tyler said.  
"We're here to look for the flower of eternity." Patrick said  
"But don't you guys have eternal life already?" I said.  
"Yea we do, but you know Chrissy right?" Pete said. Tyler left me with Pete and he went with Patrick  
"Yea"  
"So there is only 10 flowers of eternity and Chrissy got one then she found another and gained powers."  
"So you and Patrick are also hoping to get powers too right?"  
"Well yea"  
"So what powers dose Chrissy have?"  
"Well the powers match there personality so since she's pretty she has the powers to make any boy do what she wants like let's say she wanted this shirt but she forgot her money so she use her powers on a boy making him buy it for her."  
"Oh but why a shirt?"  
"*cough* she used it on me *cough*"  
"Do you think she might be looking for it again?"  
"Maybe I don't know?"  
"Come on Josh let's go!" Tyler yelled as Patrick came back to Pete  
"Be right there!" I yelled to Tyler  
"May the best couple find the flower." Pete said  as we both shaked hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how is this story going so far? Please let me know


	3. Wondering around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter  
> Happy Halloween   
> Ieroween

"So what were you and Pete talking about?"  
"Oh. About how they were looking for the flower and my end up getting powers like Chrissy."  
"Hey that's was Patrick was talking about too."  
"Hey I heard my name" the voice sounded familiar. as I looked around to see who that was  Chrissy appeared from behind a tree.  
"Oh hey Chrissy" Tyler said. I think she's here for the flower too.  
"Hey"... she closed her eyes..."Let's take a walk this way... I have something to show you guys" Chrissy had a weird look her eyes turned a shade of gold like a hazal color...oh no...no.  
"Sure let's go."Tyler said  
"No Tyler don't!" Then Chrissy got me too... she's going to take us of course... she's going to get the flo.... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chrissy has brain washed them for a while not good


	4. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter sucks

I woke up in the tent  (also sleeping bag) I went out side. I found my self in front of a lake... as I  looked around I found a note on the front a flower was printed on it... the flower of eternity... I turned it around  
\- Hey look I'm sorry for getting you lost but it for the better I want to be more powerful and since your out of the way I'll do the same with Pete and Patrick and Frank and Gerard  
      Chrissy  
    Ps. I kissed Tyler he's just too cute. -  
"TYLER!" Tyler got out all groggy since he's still waking up  
"Yes?" Tyler was still tired  
"WERE LOST!"  
"*yawns* What do you mean 'lost'?"  
"It Chrissy... look." I handed him the note. As he read I went to find the map.  
"SHE WHAT! Josh I'm going to wash my face."  
"Ok... Tyler..."  
"Yes?" He grabbed a towel.  
"Do you know were the map is?"  
"No" he stared cleaning his face with the water of the lake.  
"Do you think she took the map?"  
"I don't know...maybe its in the bag that has our food and our clothing." Tyler cleaned his face with the towel. I went to look in the bag an I found that the map was ripped up in four pieces  
"Hey Tyler you got some tape?"I tried putting them back together but they looked the same... like a puzzle... I hate puzzles.  
"No why?" Tyler said as he came over were I was."oh...um... yea I think we're pretty much doomed.."... "Hey look they all have a part of the lake... so I'm thinking were in the middle of the forest."  
"And didn't the way we were taking also lead to the lake?" We need a compass right now. Tyler went to look for the compass.  
"Hey Josh I found the compass maybe we can still travel east."  
" Yes we can let's pack up and go find the flower before Chrissy does."


	5. Lost--Gerard and Frank--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is this Frank and gee point of view

/When Chrissy left ty and Josh, she went for Frank and gee/  
Frank fell..." I get you back for this gerard!" Gerard laughed.  
"No you won't you love me." Keeps on laughing   
"You'll see." Frank got himself up and put his foot in front of Gerard's leg. Gerard turns to face him and walks backwards.  
"You almost got me but you won't."  
"You sure about that?!" Frank smirks. Gerard turns around while walking.  
"Ha I'm su-" Gerard hit a tree branch and fell."GOD DAMMIT FRANK!" Gerard's nose starts bleeding.  
"Hey let me help you."   
"NO!" Frank kneels down and kisses Gerard.  
"Please."  
"Ok get a napkin or a towel something to wipe off the blood." Frank goes to get something and noticed someone behind the trees and bushes.  
"Hey Gerard there's something or someone following us." Frank hands the towel to Gerard.  
"Let's go then." Gerard said as he wiped his nose. They started walking.  
"HEY YOU GUYS OVER HERE IT ME!" They both turned around. Frank wispers to Gerard   
"Here comes trouble."


	6. Flower

"Let's pretend that we didn't hear her" Gerard whispered to Frank.  
"Sounds like a plan." Gerard said as they turned around and stared walking the other way around. On they way they ran in to ty and Josh.  
"Hi Josh, hi tyler." Gerard said as he waved at them. Then they heard a *ding* that came from  Frank's bag.  
"FRAAAANK! you asshole you weren't suppose to bring any electronics. Let me see." Gerard yelled.  
"Gee I'm sorry" he hanged his head down and gave the phone to Gerard. "here. Sorry." Gerard looked at the message.  
\--hey Frankie it's me Chrissy I knew you had your phone and I wanted to ask y u ignored me? I know you saw me I hate being ignored. :( But I'm getting the flower first ;)--  
"Welp Frank I'm taking your phone and theres a consequence too." He winked at Frank. Frank gave a smirk to Gerard.  
"Uh so what's this about Chrissy?" I said they stared to explain to me and tyler as we continue waking in the forest. Then there it was shining bright, sparkling in the sun the nice beautiful flower.  
"One what day is it. Two what know" Tyler said  
"Uh let's see July 21. why?" Gerard said as he looked at the phone  
"So your telling me that we spent 1 month looking for the flower."Tyler said.  
"Yea" Frank said  
"Ok now what." I said as we all stared at the flower.  
"What if we touch it all at the same time." Said Frank.  
"Not a good Idea there's chances of one of getting hurt."  
"Well here goes nothing. On a count of 3 we all touch it ok. I ... 2 ... 3...


	7. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all May hate me

"Well here goes nothing. On a count of 3 we all touch it ok. I ... 2 ... 3..." as soon as we all touched it a strange glow came out it went up in the sky ... golden, blue, silver sparkly roundish ball of electricity  (the remains of the flower)... then...    towards me....  
I have fallen.... in the distance I hear my name josh. I have fallen of the rock were every one was... I'm hurt ... dead... gone... gone... gone. All I'm thinking of is why me? I can't get up my whole body hurts.  
"JOOOSH! ... please ... *please stay alive for me* (whispers)." Tyler said as he let a tear out. All I see are blurs. Tyler.  
Gerard and Frank got down first then Tyler.  
"Josh...josh....jo..sh" Tyler said sad. I try to reach out to him but I can't move. Gerard picked me up takes me back up the rock   
"He'll be ok ... it wasn't a big of fall."Gerard said as he try to comfort Tyler. By that time Pete and Patrick found us. They seem pretty happy.  
"Hey looks who's happy..." Frank said with a smirk   
"Haha yeah but not for that reason there were two flower in this forest" Pete said   
"Really but-" Gerard got cut short by Tyler   
"Guys did you guy FORGOT THAT JISWA IS IN CRITICAL CONDITION....!" Tyler let another tear out.  
"What happened!" Patrick said   
"Up to how much people can touch the flower?" Asked frank.   
"Uh... like two or three... cause there's been story's of the flower about how many people  can touch it and if three touching it there in the border of some one getting hurt and four theres going to be some one hurt." Pete said   
"Is there anything we can do about it?"Tyler asked   
"Don't know... but you can't go to the doctors because they'll be asking you about the flower and other shit ... or unless some one has healing powers." Patrick said   
"What powers do you guys have?" Frank asked. I'm my head I'm hoping it's healing powers.  
"Well I have the power to move thing with my mind and Pete we don't know." Patrick said. Frank grabbed a pocket knife.  
"WOOoo! Frank what are doing with that" Pete said in a very panicking way.  
"I'm going to test some thing if it works you don't kill me if it doesn't you have the rights to kill me." Frank grabbes Pete's arm and make a cut in it.Gerard is a little scared of what might happen   
"Ahhh... why!" Pete yelled. Then all of the sudden the cut was healing.


	8. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting  
> (I really think I messed this up)

PETE YOU CAN HEAL!" Tyler yelled in excitement. Every one just stared.  
"But I don't know how you see I have to get use to it. Besides Josh wont die." Pete said  
"What do you mean?" Tyler asked  
"Well josh is either paralyzed or in a coma." Gerard said with a bit of fright. Tyler seemed a bit calm that he wasn't dead, but the idea of him being paralyzed or in a coma still worried him. But to be honest I'm in a coma/paralyzed don't know how that works... I can listen but I can't see or move but I'm asleep.  
                                   ----------  
We all went back to Ohio. (Some how I really couldn't tell if we were on car or plane.) I over heard Frank talking about how Pete has to learn little by little in order to heal me.  
For what seemed like years  (10 days) I got sight back thanks to Pete and Gerard. Another 10 years later (15 days more) I can move a bit and speak Tyler asked for that.  
"Josh?"Tyler whispered  
"Y-yes" i mumbled. Tyler hugged be tight after saying  
"Thank God your okay."Tyler kissed me on the cheek.  
"By when will I be able to fully move?" I asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is a short chapter I'll try to post more often


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but I've been thinking should i end it here or keep it going

By when will I be able to fully move?" I asked  
  
"Well we really don't know but Pete is trying his best to heal you as fast as he can." Tyler smiled and hugged me again.  
  
"Where's pete? I wanna say thanks." Tyler left and came back a minute later.  
  
"Maybe later he's sleeping." Tyler said. "Im glad your not...dead."  
  
"Why aren't i dead? Is it because of the flower?"I wish i can walk and give him a hug  
  
"Yea... well its time to go to sleep its 10:00." Tyler said.  
  
"Are you going to your room?" I asked  
  
"Well uhm ye-" " come sleep with me please its very lonely here" i begged.  
  
"Okay... i will because i love you" Tyler said and gave a smile. He went to change to his pj and brush his teeth. He came back and climed into the bed.  
  
I adjusted myself so tyler can be in my arms. And fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up to to find that Tyler was gone. I got up to go look for him i opend the door to find tyler,  pete, Patrick, Gerard, and frank all crowed around the door. Tyler look surprised, then he began blushing and looked away.  
  
"Dude put some clothing on" i don't know who said that but i looked at myself to find that im in my boxers. "Well at least your fully healed" still not knowing who it was but its probably Pete. I got back in the room to get changed.  
                      
                                          -  
I came out and pounced on tyler bring him down on the ground. I hugged hum tight.  
"I love you so much." Then i kissed him.  
  
"I Iove you too. Although we need to get your hair dyed again." Tyler suggested. "Blood red." He had that sparkle in his eyes. We got up from the floor. " but first lets go have some fun." He smiled  
  
                                         -  
We first stopped at a taco bell to get some food. Then to Disney world. We had a blast there we were there for 8hr. Then right now Tyler is taking me to a surprise. But were its already nine o'clock.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should i make a sequel?

"Aw please tell me" i begged. We entered the forest it looks prettier at night.  
  
"Were almost there." Tyler pulled over near a dock in the lake. We got off the car and tyler had a blind fold and blind folded me. "Were almost there." He whispers and gave me a small kiss on my cheek.  
  
He lead me in a boat and took the blind fold off. There was blankets and pillows a few candles and ty's uke.  
  
"Theres going to be a meteor shower tonight. I want to enjoy it with you." Tyler said.  
                     
                                          -  
  
Tyler was talking about what was happening while i was in bed while w both row the boat. Then we star gaze for a while. Tyler grabbed his uke. He stared sing can't help falling in love with you.  
  
At the end of the song the meteor shower started.  
  
"Its so pretty. But your more prettier" ty said. As we layed down to see the sky. A golden strip of light flew by and landed not far from were me are.  
  
"What was that?" I asked. "look you can see something glowing bright gold."  
  
We rowed to it and when we got there we were  amazed on what we found... a flower in a forest...


End file.
